Toxic Paradise
Toxic Paradise is a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player(s) take control of a Juggernaut and must collect 6 toxic samples then go to the extraction point. Overview The player(s) starts off at the end of a street, with the Little Bird that inserted them flying away. On the floor are additional weapons which can be picked up. In the first area, there are two samples to collect. As soon as a player attempts to collect either, a large enemy force will charge them, but can be dealt with easily using air support markers. Heading down the steps, players are confronted with more enemies. Once the players ascend a large staircase, there will be an enemy in an armored vehicle using a mounted machine gun. Before advancing again, there is an ammo crate which can be used to resupply from. After climbing a ladder, players will be confronted by a force of enemies using riot shields and machine guns. The third sample is just outside the building, and when a player attempts to collect it, an armoured vehicle will drive down a nearby street. Players must then advance down a flight of stairs, to collect another sample, which is near two ammo crates. The player(s) will then have to fight through a destroyed cafe and into a kitchen, where more weapons are available. Heading into the back street, a Juggernaut will confront the players, and must be killed for the mission to advance. The last two samples are located in the library. When the players enter the library, enemies will rappel down from helicopters above. After collecting both samples, the players must make their way to the pick up point, fighting more enemies along the way. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg w/ Red Dot Sight File:Weapon m320 large.png|M320 GLM Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 File:Weapon mk46 large.png|MK46 File:Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 File:Weapon g36 large.png|G36C File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 File:Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 File:AK-74u MW3.png|AK-74u File:Riot Shield Create-A-Class MW3.png|Riot Shield File:MW3 RPG.png|RPG Trivia *This mission, Invisible Threat, and "Dust to Dust" are the only missions in which sprinting in a Juggernaut suit results in an increased movement speed *The PKP Pecheneg given at the beginning of the mission will reload as fast as if one had the perk Sleight of Hand, but picking up another weapon, even a different PKP, will result in this effect being negated. *Occasionally, Enemy Air Support Markers will often be thrown in places that are way off target or make no sense, such as behind the player or places the player can't reach, even on Veteran. *There is an enemy GAZ-2975 that will only spawn once the player collects the third sample. *The player is referred to as "Metal Zero-Four", this would mean that Frost has donned a Juggernaut suit for combat during this mission, unless this is due to reused sound files, but given that Overlord has unique lines, it is unlikely that the callsign is reused. *During the beginning and end of the mission, the player must be careful where they throw their air support marker, as the AC-130 can shoot down and destroy your exfil chopper, which will automatically cause you to fail the mission due to friendly fire. *There is a 40 second gap between AC-130 markers being available once used. This means a player cannot rely 100% on air support to take out an opponent who is entrenched, meaning players should attempt to use the markers on strong points, rather than use the 130 the entire time. Using the marker when the Juggernaut comes along is very useful, as it does usually result in him being taken out with minimal effort. *It is unknown as to why the player has to get 6 samples for "Proof", considering that 35000+ deaths as seen in the "Bag and Drag" briefing is proof enough, and only one sample would be needed to show proof. *Music from the beginnning of "Black Tuesday" is heard through the entire level. *The player is in the same area as "Bag and Drag" pre-catacombs, going in reverse, much like "Flood the Market", where you are going in the same direction to the exchange. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Special Ops